Set Sail, The Pokemon Breeding Convention
by animelover2day
Summary: Our heroes have made a detour on their journey, specially for one reason, there was going to be a 'Pokemon Breeding Convention'. Set sail and be amazed as things unravel during their stay on this cruise line. Pairing Reggie/Brock, side pairing Ash/Paul
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the Characters. They belong to their rightful owners.

Author: Hello everyone! I'll be writing a short OlderBrothershipping (BrockxReggie) fic. Please tell me what you think so far about this. This story is dedicated to AnimeWolfGurl115. Go check out the stories she has written. They are awesome! ^_^

Warnings: MalexMale situations.

Main Pairing Reggie and Brock

side pairing Ash and Paul Comashipping

*************************************************************

Ash, Brock, and Dawn have made a detour on their journey. Specially for one reason, there was going to be a Pokemon Breeding convention. The convention was going to be held on a huge cruise line. All the top breeders were going to be abroad. Brock did not want to miss this chance of a life time. Ash and Dawn had to agree, they knew how important something like this was to their fellow friend.

The ship was about to set sail, the ship's horn sounding. The group of friends were rushing up the ramp, shouting wait, over and over again.

Handing their tickets over, one by one, the group of friends boarded the ship just seconds before it was starting to set out of the harbor. As the many travelers embarked on their cruise, the group of friends were currently wandering through the hallways searching for their cabins.

After a few minutes of searching, the group stumbled upon their cabin.

"Hey, here is our cabin guys!" Dawn exclaimed happily.

Brock quickly inserted the electronic card into the lock and pushed open the cabin door. Ash and Dawn quickly walked pass Brock. The two then hastily claiming their beddings.

"This beds mine!" Dawn stated bluntly, laying down across the bed.

Ash laughed lightly, choosing another bed. "Then this one is mine!"

Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder landing on the bed. "Pika!"

Brock shook his head. "Now that this trial matter is settled, why don't we get going."

***

The convention was very active, and lively. The room was so overly crowded, packed full of the top breeders across the globe. Brock with his high knowledge, could recognize the best of the best. Occasionally whispering to Ash and Dawn about several breeders that he thought were worthy enough to mention.

Upon looking frantically through many people, our heroes suddenly spotted Paul's brother Reggie.

"Hey it's Reggie." Ash sputtered, shocked.

Reggie heard Ash and smiled heartily at the sound of the familiar voice. He made his way through vast crowds, reaching the trio. "Well look who it is, Ash, Dawn and Brock. It's so good to see you guys!"

Dawn then spoke up, "Yes it's really good to see a familiar face!"

Ash then started to mutter something under his breath, "Paul wouldn't happen to be….." He then trailed off somewhat embarrassed. "Never mind how have you been?"

Reggie's mind filled with questions, but decided not to question Ash's awkwardness. "If you're looking for Paul he's out on deck. Oh and I've been great, thanks for asking." He then turned to Brock. "How have you been Brock?"

Suddenly being acknowledged, Brock was slightly tongue-tied. "….Mm…me? I've been… great, never better. Keeping an eye on these two can be a hassle at times, but I manage."

"Hey!" Both Ash and Dawn protested playfully.

A small chuckle left the mauve-haired breeder's mouth, "You're like an older brother to these two. Taking care of all of their needs. I really admire you for that." His face therefore saddened. "It seems… I just can't reach Paul anymore. I suppose I've failed him somehow, as his brother."

Brock laid a reinsuring hand down onto Reggie's shoulder. "You'll never fail as long as your still here for him. Don't give up, he's sure to forgive you someday."

The mention of Paul's name sparked Ash's interest. He remembered now that he still wanted to go see Paul really bad, for unknown reasons to his friends. "I'm going to go see Paul. Excuse me." He didn't give any of them time to speak before he sprinted off through the crowd, then bounded up the steps out to the deck.

Reggie raised his eyebrows, "What's that about?"

Brock shrugged, "I'm not sure. There are some things brothers don't know."

Dawn then chimed in, feeling ignored. "How about some refreshments?" She pointed over at the refreshment table, then began to make her way over.

Brock and Reggie nodded in an agreement, following after her.

*************************************************************

Continue…?

Author: Like it so far, don't like it so far? I would like to know. Reviews would be really great.


	2. Chapter 2

Ash made his way out on deck, upon doing so, immediately finding the mauve-haired trainer. He was leaning over the railing, looking out towards the horizon. The dark-haired young man was willing to just settle with staring at the back of Paul's head for a moment, but quickly got over his stupor. "Paul." He gasped out.

Paul turned around slowly, his hair was swaying by the cool evening breeze. The sun behind him made him appear to shine. There was a perplexed look in his eyes, fixated only on Ash. His eyebrows as usual were angled down in a furrowed frown. His eyes were boring into Ash's. Paul then crossed his arms and leaned his weight back onto the railing behind him and closed his eyes. "What are you doing here?" He huffed.

Ash at that instant lost his dazed look replacing it with one of smug superiority. "Well it's good to see you too." He grumbled in response.

The mauve-haired boy opened his eyes at that. A small smirk appearing on his lips. "Humph." He lifted from his stance and jammed his hands into his pockets. He slowly advanced toward the unmoving young man. "Follow me." He whispered, walking past Ash.

Ash turned without resistance and followed Paul. Paul rounded a corner, exclusive to any prying eyes. Once Ash was close enough he quickly grabbed a hold of him. "Wh-." Ash forced out but was quickly cut off by Paul's lips.

Ash was only momentarily stunned, suddenly grinning into the kiss. He angled his eyes in determination, quickly slamming the other boy against the far wall. Then trapping his arms above his head. The dark-haired young man was hovering over the stunned trainer. Their eyes fixated on each other, hotly. Their lips were only separated a micro second before Ash leaned down and covered Paul's small lips with his own, prying open the others mouth with his tongue, slipping his tongue past those soft lips. Ash released his hold and wrapped his arms around Paul's waist, deepening the kiss.

Paul emitted a throaty moan, and subconsciously reached up for Ash's cap. He grabbed at the object and tossed it to the side. After the offending object was out of the way he entangled his fingers into Ash's black locks, rubbing the back of his head.

There was suddenly a scuffling noise near by. Paul's face creased in alarm and pushed Ash back. The two breathless boys looked around, thinking they had been caught. Seeing that was not the case, the two closed the distance between their lips yet again.

They both wanted so badly to touch each other heavily, touch flesh, make each other sweaty and breathless for air. This was not the time or place for such intimacy. If they did not stop now they both didn't know where things would lead from there.

As much as neither wanted to stop their actions the two boys eventually separated, completely out of breath. Ash and Paul could only stare at each other, their eyes hazy with lust and a tight knot in the pit of both their stomachs.

After some moments of only staring at one another with desire, Ash leaned forward and flicked his tongue out playfully, licking Paul's bottom lip. The dark-haired young man stepped back observing his companion.

Paul could only gawk at the tan trainer, but before he knew it, a hot red hue presented itself on the mauve-haired trainer's face, making Ash grin ear to ear. Paul huffed in annoyance and turned his head to the side.

That small gesture made Ash's resistance even harder to bare. He was in desperate need of some Paul lovin. It's been over a month since the two have made love. How much longer did he have to wait? And like the heavens had somehow heard his plead, he suddenly felt something being slid into his palm. He looked down at the object in question.

"It's my card key." Paul muttered in response to Ash's questioning stare.

Ash felt light-headed, but managed to speak. His only reply, "You promised I would be top this time."

"I know." Paul grumbled.

***

Brock and Reggie were having a conversation about the many people they encountered. While Dawn listened with interest. She had no desire to become a Pokemon breeder, but she was still fascinated with both their high knowledge. Dawn was very surprised by Brock's lack of throwing himself at every attractive female they have passed. There were plenty of attractive candidates as far as she could see, and was it just her, or was Brock and Reggie staring at each other a little bit suggestively? Before she could think anymore about the subject, Reggie had interjected her thoughts.

"I just remembered, I have to go get something from my room, I'll be right back."

*************************************************************

Continue…?


	3. Chapter 3

Reggie made his way up to his cabin. Already having his card key ready to slip through the lock, he approached the door and quickly inserted it in without any hesitation. A faint beeping noise sounded, he then pulled the card key out and slipped it back into his pocket. He pushed the door open and walked in.

There was a strange aroma in the air as he entered. Reggie wasn't sure what the source could possibly be. He went over towards the kitchen to get what he came after. It was a list of ingredients, for a Pokemon recipe, he had made sometime ago. He wanted to show it to Brock and Dawn. He knew how much the two would appreciate it. A small grin formed on his lips, thinking about a certain Pokemon breeder.

The mauve-haired breeder was about to exit the room when suddenly his ears detected something. '_Was Paul back?_' He silently questioned.

His curiosity was getting the best of him. He followed his ears. '_There's that strange smell again?_' The smell was coming from the same direction, his and Paul's room.

He approached the door cautiously. Thinking in the back of his head. '_Should I pry?_' He turned the knob slowly and stepped inside.

His **jaw** dropped in horror.

His **heart** stopped beating.

What he saw was a very naked Ash and Paul on the bed. That wasn't even the shocking part. His little brother was on his hands and knees and Ash was behind him, thrusting into him. They were both matching each others movements, grunting and moaning with each thrust. The two were obviously caught up in what they were doing, not noticing Reggie's presence.

Reggie then noticed Pikachu, he was pleading in the corner to be rescued. He felt sorry for the small yellow rodent, but there was nothing he could do.

Reggie moved back, out of the room, quietly closing the door behind him. He covered his mouth, his face turning crimson red. He didn't know what to think. What would one think after seeing **that**?

***

Reggie made his way back to the convention, clearly shook-up about something.

"What's wrong?" Brock asked, sweeping his gaze across the other as he approached.

"Oh, nothing." He said in a hoarse voice.

Brock and Dawn did not buy that for one second.

"It's obviously something?" Dawn inquired with interest.

Reggie tried to avoid their stares, playing with the piece of paper in his hand.

"What's that?" Brock gestured toward the piece of paper.

Reggie blinked and looked down at the object he was currently fiddling with. The uneasy breeder had forgotten that he had the paper still. "Oh..o..oh..this…" He trailed off and scratched the back of his head. "This is what I went to fetch. Oh right, the Pokemon recipe." He laughed lightly, handing the paper over clumsily. "Here."

Brock took the paper and scanned it quickly. "Wow this is an impressive recipe, but this doesn't explain what happened."

A red tinge appeared on the bridge of Reggie's nose. The memories flooding back in his mind. '_How would it feel to do something like that with a certain __**someone**__?_' His eyes sifted towards the Pokemon breeder. No, Brock was most certainly straight. No question about it.

The two were still staring at him, he had to give them some sort of answer.

"I walked into…. THE GIRL'S ROOM." He forced out.

Suddenly explosive laughter came from the two friends. "AHH! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" They both sucked in a breath of air, catching their breaths, and began their laughter again. "AH, HAHA, AHH, HAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

Satisfied, Reggie wiped the sweat from his brow and laughed alongside the two.

People around them were giving them odd looks, but didn't seem to mind. Curious though, as to what was so funny.

After a few minutes the laughter ceased into small giggles.

"You had…me worried there for…moment…" Brock said in breaths.

"…Yeah." Dawn said breathlessly.

Reggie chuckled. "Well…." He sweat-dropped and continued. "It was pretty embarrassing."

'_That sure was a close one._'

"So, did you want to go try out this impressive recipe of yours, or what?" Brock said with amusement, flapping the paper back and forth.

Reggie stared at the paper dumbly. "Oh, sure. The kitchen is right this way."

***

Just as he thought, the Pokemon recipe was a big success at the convention.

"Wow, I'm impressed." Brock stated, seeing that the Pokemon were enjoying the food.

"Well I have been working on the recipe for awhile now, trying to perfect it." He stated boldly, smirking. He folded his arms and placed them behind his head in a confident matter.

Brock listened with interest. "I'll say, you have it down pat for sure."

Dawn cut in, "Yeah, and Ash is missing out! Where did he go anyways?"

That brought back unthinkable memories. Making Reggie shudder, but before his thoughts could wonder any further, Ash had returned.

"Hey guys!" Ash waved wildly. There was a strange glow in his eyes and a bounce in his step, only Reggie knew the reason behind it.

"Where have you been?" Dawn huffed in annoyance.

Ash jabbered away an excuse.

Reggie was only half listening. '_He must have not known I was there._' That was reinsuring. He wasn't mad at Ash or anything. He was mostly shocked by the discovery. What other things will unravel during this cruise? He could only guess.

*************************************************************

Continue…?


	4. Chapter 4

The convention was now finished for today and would start up again tomorrow.

The group of friends all bid each other a goodnight, all returning to their own cabins for the night.

Reggie took his sweet time returning to his room, taking slow steady steps. Thinking things through before returning to his and Paul's room. He wasn't quite sure how to face him after what happened that day. It was a very touchy subject, but he wanted to confront him about it anyways.

He approached the door unlocked it and entered. As he entered the room he spotted Paul immediately, sitting over on the couch. He was reading a book. Reggie made his way over to the kitchen to get a glass of water to calm his nerves. He glanced over at his brother. Paul's face was masked with that ever so famous scowl of his. Looking even determined as he read.

The mauve-haired breeder quickly got himself a glass and moved over towards the sink. He grabbed the knob, soon cold water was rushing out of the spout. He then placed his glass underneath the flow, capturing the cold refreshing water. After doing so he chugged the whole thing down with one gulp. "Ah…" He gasped out and wiped the stray water droplets from his upper lip. He placed the glass into the sink and tuned around to face his unprepared brother. "So, Paul what did you do all day? Don't tell me all you did was read." Reggie finished with a grin.

Paul stayed silent, not even acknowledging Reggie's words. He flipped a page and continued to read.

Reggie sighed in frustration. He made his way beside him and took a seat. "Um…." He paused and continued. "Did Ash come talk to you today? He left in such a rush, it was like he couldn't wait one minute to see you. Hahaha!" He quickly glanced at Paul to see his reaction.

Paul wore the same bored look, flipping to the next page. "Yeah." He replied dryly.

"Did you both have a Pokemon battle?" Reggie pressed on.

Paul nodded and continued to read.

"Well, which of you won?"

With that question Paul closed his book and looked up at his brother. "What do you want?" He muttered gruffly.

"What I want…" Reggie trailed off. "I want to know, what exactly is going on between you and Ash!" He commanded.

"Humph…nothing." The mauve-haired trainer said, annoyed.

Reggie was tired of tip-toeing around the subject and decided to just blurt it out. "IsawyouandAshhavingsex!"

Paul's breath hitched and stared at his brother wide-eyed. "Wha…what was that?"

Reggie shook his head and frowned. "I came up here to get a recipe and I walked in on you two."

Paul quickly controlled his emotions and stood up, his back now turned to him.

"I have nothing against you two being together. I just want to know, why both of you are keeping it a secret. Can't me and his…."

Paul quickly interrupted. "It isn't something you go around telling everyone."

"I guess not." Reggie replied with understanding. "How long has this been going on Paul?"

"About four months." He muttered in response.

"Wow." Reggie said in awe. "Is it serious?"

Paul didn't reply, he only shrugged.

Reggie then felt a sudden urge to be a little _mischievous_. "So how did it feel getting it up the butt?"

Paul swiftly turned around and grabbed a pillow. He swung the object directly at Reggie's head, harshly, knocking the poor defenseless breeder to the floor.

Reggie laid on the floor in a tangled mess.

Paul huffed and started to walk away. Before he left the room he spat back a quick response. "Why don't cha find out on your own!" He then disappeared around the hall.

Reggie sat up, his face flush. '_What could he have meant by that….?"_

***

Reggie decided it was best to let Paul have his space for awhile. The mauve-haired breeder went out to get some fresh air. It would do him some good. He still hasn't gotten the full tour of this fine Cruise line anyways. This would be a good time as any.

He walked around for several minutes. Enjoying the night's cool breeze, he was about to call it a night, when he suddenly saw a brown head whip by in the shadows up ahead. '_Brock._' He could recognize that head of hair anywhere.

His curiosity was getting the best of him again. Should he follow? He made up his mind quickly, and followed quietly.

He was heading for the cargo bay.

'_Why the heck is he going down there_?' Reggie pondered anxiously.

He watched as Brock descended down the dark staircase. Reggie gulped. '_Well here goes nothing._' He followed, going down into the pit.

*************************************************************

You like….?

Give me drugs. A.k.a Reviews


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the Characters. They belong to their rightful owners.

Author: Oh God I finally update. O.O Thanks for all the wonderful reviews so far guys! Here is the next chapter, I hope you guys like it. If you spot any mistakes tell me. I always seem to make mistakes. *Shot* Xp

**WARNING:** This chapter is **M** rated for masturbation. If you're not up for that, turn away now. You have been **Warned**.

Enjoy and R&R

* * *

He was in the cargo bay.

The breeder was sitting on a large wooden crate, that was stacked against the wall, along with a few others in the small compartment.

He crossed his legs idly and his thoughts turned inward.

_**Enough.**__ There's no reason to think about Reggie. _Brock thought to himself and ran a hand through his hair in agitation.

Brock closed his eyes, but when he did he immediately saw Reggie's face. (A/N: I know he doesn't have eyes, work with me.) That cute face. Brock tilted his head and tried to imagine Reggie more clearly. Kind eyes, perfect smile. Everything that spoke _attraction_.

A loud noise snapped Brock to attention, and his eyes darted to the doorway he was adjacent to. Numerous crates piled up next to the door blocked his vision. The door had been opened, spilling dull moon light into the area and then Brock, nerves on end, heard the door close again.

The breeder let out a deep breath as silence reigned over the cabin once more.

Reggie thought for sure he had been caught, but luckily for him there were plenty of places to hide. He choose a good spot behind a large stack of crates. He wasn't sure why he wanted to know what Brock was up to, but there was no way he was turning back now.

Ever since Brock had lade eyes on Reggie for the very first time, he had been attracted to him. Reggie was just an all around great guy. What could you possibly not like about him? Just like Brock himself, he was a dedicated Pokemon breeder and older brother.

All his life he had been attracted to the opposite sex, but that no longer was the case. He knew now without a doubt that he had strong feelings for Reggie. Just the thought of Reggie made his baggy pants fell damp against his upper thighs, so he sat widely, spreading his legs and leaning so that his back was pressed against the wooden crate behind him. The action had been in order to try and cool himself down, but it didn't help.

Against his will, Brock looked down at himself, his groin aching for attention. He was already hard enough for his erection to create a large bulge in the fabric of his pants, and the need to touch himself was growing very difficult to ignore.

Brock let his hand rest on his inner thigh. His fingers lightly trailed over his clothed erection at first, and then he cupped himself with his whole hand, rubbing his throbbing member through the fabric.

Reggie's face could have seriously been mistaken as a ripe tomato. This was totally invading someone's privacy, but he just could not look away. He had to admit, the sight of Brock doing this to himself was the sexiest thing ever.

"Aah…" Brock moaned quietly as he thrust against his hand, needing more stimulation.

Reggie's eyes winded and continued to watch. He was quickly becoming hot and bothered from the sight.

Brock pulled his hand away, and sat up more steadily, he slowly brought both hands up to unbuckle his belt. The clasp snapped open, after that he unzipped his pants. Brock flattened the palm of his hand against his washboard stomach, sliding it down between his legs and underneath his boxers to grip his straining arousal.

Brock bit his lip, his eyes fluttering closed briefly at the feel of his own touch.

Reggie watched, biting his own lip in anticipation.

The breeder pulled his manhood from his boxers, his other hand slipping down to yank the elastic band underneath his balls.

Brock stroked his hand up and down his length, which was fully aroused. The spiky-haired teen's head was tilted back against the crate, his eyes on the ceiling as he pleasured himself.

Brock never watched himself when he did this. It wasn't very often that he felt the need to, but ever since his attraction to Reggie took hold, he had found himself in need of relief more frequently.

Brock increased the pressure on the shaft of his erection, pumping his hand up and down a little bit faster. His lips parted and his breath quickened in ecstasy. His free hand trailed up from his pelvis, slipping underneath his green shirt, and traced a path over his stomach up to his chest. His fingers grazed one of his own nipples, teasing himself.

Brock sucked in a breath, and squeezed his already closed eyes tighter, both hands working frantically on his body. Finding himself dangerously close to losing it, the breeder let go of his manhood, and his fingers underneath his shirt stilled. He let both hands fall to rest on his still clothed upper thighs.

Reggie had to cover his mouth to control his breathing. There was a fine line of sweat rolling down his cheek. He knew he had to stay under control, no matter what.

The only sounds within the small cargo chamber were the teen's breathing and the small creaking of the crate Brock sat on. Brock's eyes were glued to the sight of his hand playfully stroking his flushed, throbbing manhood. His other hand tugged at his pants that were clinging to his sweating skin.

Brock spread his legs further apart and his back arched as he held his hand in front of him, his hips bucking forward to touch the head of his weeping member to the palm of his hand.

"Aah!" Brock gasped, and his legs began to shake.

His thumb worked faster against the tip of his erection, smearing a small eruption of precum and dipping into the slit in the skin.

"A-aah! Re-ggie!!" Brock growled out, roughly biting his lip at the sensations. Stars danced in his vision and he watched as he bucked into his hand uncontrollably, drowning in his release. Cum rushed out from the tip of his erection and Brock covered his hand over it to avoid getting any on his clothing.

As the waves of his orgasm died down he leaned back heavily on the wooden crate stacked behind the one he was sitting on.

Brock stared at his hand.

It was shaking.

His palm glistened as his fingers unfurled, his heart beating fast.

The musky air of the small room smelled like pleasure and sweat and the breeder swallowed, knowing that he had to return to his room before Ash or Dawn would come looking for him.

_Time to get out of here…_Brock thought and hastily started to fix himself up.

***

Reggie had left as soon as his name had been shouted, by the one person he liked the most. Reggie was not expecting that at all. _What just happened back there? _Reggie thought as he made his way back to his cabin. _Did that just happen?_

* * *

Author: Tell me was it Good? Bad? Please Review!

To be continued:


End file.
